


草莓牛奶

by mycolorful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycolorful/pseuds/mycolorful
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	草莓牛奶

*

田柾国回来的有些晚，到家时屋子里已经完全黑了。虽然这没什么，但他还是对金泰亨不等他回来就独自睡下这件事有些不满。

简单洗了洗身子，田柾国底下裹了块浴巾就大喇喇地从浴室里出来。他轻手轻脚地推开卧室的门，发现被子里鼓鼓囊囊地一块。里面的金泰亨背对着他睡的正香，他微微还听到有鼾声传来，这让田柾国不禁有些气恼。

“好啊，我在外边这么辛苦你睡得倒是很香…” 他没多犹豫就走过去掀开了被子。现在刚过十一点不多，他确定金泰亨也没睡下多久，只是吵醒人这种程度的话，金泰亨应该也不会怪罪下来。

床上有光滑的皮肤暴露在他眼底，田柾国晃了晃神，但下一瞬他看见金泰亨冷得瑟缩了下肩膀。终归是没狠下心喊人醒来。他窝囊地又把被子铺在金泰亨身上，自己也钻了进去，手臂惩罚性地拦在金泰亨的腰上，将他拉进自己的怀中。

金泰亨睡觉并不安分，在他附近待了一会儿就想滚到一边去。田柾国当然不能如他的愿，手掌死死地攀住腰上的软肉，勒得金泰亨半夜醒了过来。

他恨恨地睁开眼，想也不想就知道背后是谁在捣鬼。金泰亨用脚轻踹了下压在他脚踝上的脚丫，田柾国发觉怀里的人终于醒了，不自觉笑了起来：“怎么不接着睡？”

金泰亨不说话。他打算不理田柾国，以此作为惩戒。但他原本侧躺着的身体一下子被扳到了另一侧，面朝着田柾国在黑夜里也炯炯有神的大眼睛，他听见田柾国说：“怎么不说话？”

田柾国说完就凑过来蹭蹭他的鼻头，惹得他一阵痒。他最怕痒了，只能缩起肩膀躲开让他发笑的动作。他还要继续生气呢。

“就不想理你” 金泰亨本想语气强硬地宣告，可惜声音因为憋住的笑意走了音，听起来更像是撒娇。

田柾国被怀里软糯糯地可人撩的不行，他讨好地去吻金泰亨的唇。金泰亨不肯乖乖就范，两只手撑在他的肩膀上想往后退，却被他一把摁住了脖颈。与田柾国交换一个冗长的吻。

起初他的牙齿紧紧闭合着，不让田柾国试图翘起牙关的舌头钻进来。但他的反抗在身下的大手里渐渐微弱，他忙着去阻挠田柾国作恶的手指，瞬间放松了的牙关让入侵者一股脑地进来攻城掠地。

他的舌头被田柾国追赶，没撑多久二者就扭打到了一起。他的鼻息间立马充斥着属于另一个人的味道，田柾国吻得用力，他被迫微微仰头承受着这一切。

下体已经有了沾湿的痕迹，不只因为情动，田柾国手指越发放肆的玩弄也起了很大作用。金泰亨受不住的喘着气，拍拍田柾国的胸口示意放开自己，最终两人分开时嘴唇间拖出长长的津液，他羞耻的不去看，只把头埋进田柾国的锁骨里。

生不生气已经不重要了，现在他需要田柾国给自己解决生理问题。

田柾国却以为他还在生气，不停搅动的手指这时也停下了。下巴磕在金泰亨头顶，叹口气道：“不喜欢？”

这让金泰亨怎么说。他涨红了脸，虽然已经和田柾国结婚有三年之久，但床第间的事情他还是羞于提起的，往往是两个人都想要的时候就水到渠成的来一次。可现在不解释一下的话，今晚怕是没得舒服了。

金泰亨咬咬牙，一边鼓励着自己一边在田柾国精致的锁骨上狠狠亲了一口。田柾国不明所以地低头看他，金泰亨暗叹一声傻瓜，就着现在的姿势捧起了田柾国的脸。

“你还要我说什么？” 他脸红红地，虽然是夜里看不真切，但那双大眼睛湿漉漉地，里面明不张胆地含着媚色勾引着田柾国。这下他再不明白就是真正的傻瓜了。

田柾国翻身将人压在身下，本来半硬半软的下身此刻已经硬到了极致。他将金泰亨的腿掰开，借着一点微弱的光亮看清了花穴的模样。他手抚上去，一点一点剥开唇肉，先是中指整根没了进去。金泰亨抓着床单嘤咛了一声没叫出来，等到第二根手指，第三根手指陆陆续续进来的时候，他才释放出难掩的情欲。

田柾国痴迷地看着他的反应，感觉到手指已经完全被穴肉里的粘液浸湿时，他才慢慢抽出手指。换上自己坚挺的那根抵上穴口，又慢慢地推平花唇的褶皱，却不进去让自己好好爽一下。

金泰亨难言地动了动身子，他托起自己的臀部对准田柾国的分身，迎合着它的节奏微微扭起了腰肢。他想要田柾国进来，想要的不行。

田柾国默默观察着他的动作，手掌以烫人的温度在金泰亨身上来回摩挲着。一路走过平坦的小腹滑到胸前的红缨，他揉捏着那两点，舌头灵巧地吮吸着奶头，最后让它们变得又肿又涨。

金泰亨显然已经受不了这样的折磨，红着脸也要拉过田柾国的肩膀，声音不稳地在他耳边低吟道：“给我…”

田柾国闻言轻轻一笑，侧头在他脸上亲了一口，“如你所愿。”

说完就起身将抵在穴口的龟头完完全全顶了进去，整根没入时金泰亨张大了嘴巴，他无言地攀住田柾国覆上来的身体，开始经受田柾国一轮又一轮的操干。

金泰亨开始释放出绵绵的牛奶味，混合着田柾国身上迸发出来的草莓味，两相交融就变成了他最爱喝的草莓牛奶。他简直不能再爱田柾国了，连上床时都能闻到自己热爱的饮品的味道。

田柾国将独自陶醉的金泰亨翻了个身，现在的体位他觉得不如后入好使力，于是就在金泰亨身下垫了几块枕头，将人放上去。白花花的屁股高高翘起，臀尖的软肉因为他的顶撞而形成波浪的抖动，田柾国的腹肌被这块软肉鞭打了不知多少下，声响大的出奇。

金泰亨的羞耻心不知道什么时候跑了回来，他想摁住自己臀尖的肉不再让它有声音，却被田柾国一把拉开。

“摁住干什么？那是我们的声音啊，你不喜欢吗？。” 说完又是狠狠地一顶，金泰亨的身体跟着往前拱了拱。田柾国的腹肌已经被打成粉红色，与金泰亨臀部上的颜色一模一样。田柾国低头眼眸沉沉地看着这副景象，突然加快了抽插的速度。

空气里的味道浓郁起来，金泰亨的大腿被田柾国抓住以固定好角度操干，他每一下都进的很深，金泰亨隐隐觉得这是要打开生殖腔的节奏。果不其然，他慢慢感觉到自己体内的入口在对着田柾国开放。

小穴里的那根也愈发膨大起来，渐渐填满了整个甬道。他感觉到那东西在往更隐秘的地方探寻。金泰亨撑起身子，转头问向田柾国：“你…你想要孩子…了吗？”

田柾国点头，释放出更多的信息素来诱导金泰亨彻底发情。金泰亨完全醉了，他沉醉于这满屋子草莓牛奶的香味，还有身后这个想要与自己养育孩子的男人。身体越发顺从地接受田柾国的顶弄，生殖腔被完全操开了，田柾国搂住他的肩膀低声吼着在他体内慢慢成结。

金泰亨感受到小腹内的一股温热，他知道，那是一个新生命。一个属于他和田柾国的新生命。


End file.
